The Perfect Guy
by Eve Royal
Summary: What kind of a class was this, that they would force you to complete a Romance Quiz? Not any class Sam wants to be in, that's for sure. After all, it's not like she actually liked romance. D/S


Summary: Sam, whether she likes it or not, is a romantic and like any romantic, longs for the 'perfect guy'. But her Gothic side brings out reality, which states there is no such thing as a 'perfect guy'. But can a romance quiz and a childhood friend change her Gothic attitude and let the romantic soul free?

A/N: Me again! Um, actually, unless you've read my Teen Titan fics, you have no idea who am I... Well, I am an obsessed fan fiction author, and a full-out romantic, despite having zip in my life. 'sigh' Please note, this is my first time trying to describe a kiss, and I've never been kissed before (the ones in kindergarten don't count, as I was young and foolish and can't remember them for beans!). So please forgive me, if I've done a horrible description. Y'know, I wonder if anybody reads these things...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Danny himself (though I really wish I did!). Seriously, what can't Paulina see in Danny? (though I'm kinda glad she hates him.She's such a ... well, we won't go into that.) Just because he's loser, does not make him non-boyfriend material! Actually, I've heard that unpopular people make the best boyfriends. Also that part about what a person's eye colour means is totally made up. It's just what I happen to believe from personal experience and what I've read in other stories. So don't take it personally.

* * *

**The Perfect Guy**

"Why are we doing this?" I mutter to myself. "Why? It's so, so..." I shake my head at the horrid words staring back at me.

"It's so shallow!" I say, loud enough so everyone can hear. Danny turns his head and gives me a half smile and shakes his head slightly. I inhale deeply, suffering the butterflies in my stomach.

"May I remind you, Ms. Manson, that what you think about this project is not my concern. You will complete it, no questions asked," Our substitute for Mr. Lancer, Mrs. Greenley clipped her words when she spoke. I sighed and read over our project again.

_**Romance Quiz 901**_

I shudder. This is why I'm a goth instead of a Paulina look-a-like.

"Okay class, open the booklet and begin. You have the next half hour to complete it, at which point we shall read out our answers. Begin."

I slowly open the cover and read the first question.

_**Are you:**_

_**(a) a boy (pg. 10)**_

_**(b) a girl (pg. 2)**_

I slowly circle (b) and turn to page two. I look at the next part.

_**This is a quiz to find out what kind of person you are, depending on how you pick the guys you like. Picture your boyfriend or hopeful boyfriend in your mind and answer the following questions. The number after the answer is how many points that answer is worth. Answer truthfully now!**_

**1. _Does your boyfriend have:_**

_**(a) cool hair (3)**_

_**(b) a great body (2)**_

_**(c) a melting smile (4)**_

_**(d) understanding eyes (5)**_

I blink. That was pretty easy, (d) of course! Though Danny's smile did make me melt inside... but long before I began to love him, I had loved his eyes. Both the colour and all the kindness and affection written in them. I circled (d) and looked down at the next question.

**2. **_**When you are upset about something he:**_

_**(a) take you shopping (2)**_

_**(b) listen to half of your problem before interrupting you and changing the subject (4)**_

_**(c) listen to your problem, give you a loving hug and whisper comforting words (6)**_

I thought for a moment. I don't get upset too often nowadays, but when I was young, I could count on Danny as my faithful listener. He never interrupted me and instead just held my hand, or hugged me as I cried. Circling (c), I checked the next question.

**3. **_**Your guy is:**_

_**(a) funny (3)**_

_**(b) compassionate (5)**_

_**(c) smart (3)**_

_**(d) popular (2)**_

B. Another duh. If Danny was anything, it was compassionate.

**4. **_**Is he:**_

_**(a) a lover (3)**_

_**(b) a friend (5)**_

This one was strange. Isn't a boyfriend and a lover the same thing? But, I probably wouldn't love Danny unless he was my friend first and I learned all his endearing qualities. Most people took one look at him and wrote him off the potential boyfriend list. I circled (b) once again.

**5. **_**Your boyfriend should know the following three things about you:**_

_**(a) your clothes size, your weight, and your favorite sopping place (2)**_

_**(b) your favorite book, your favorite movie, your favorite animal and why (5)**_

I didn't even bother reading the other three and instead circled (b).

**6. **_**What is the one thing you overlook in your boyfriend:**_

_**(a) his looks (5)**_

_**(b) his I.Q. level (4)**_

_**(c) his bravery, or lack thereof (2)**_

_**(d) his beliefs (3)**_

_**(e) his level of affection he has for you (1)**_

I stare at this one and think for a minute. E is obviously out, and I think (d) and (c) are too. He at least has to respect what I believe in and he should try to be a knight in shining armor. And as long as he loves me, I could care less what he looks like, but he can't be a failure. I gag, remembering kissing Dash that time. I swallow, as Danny's face comes into focus. All the hurt written there... Biting my lip, I circle (a) and look at the next question.

_**7. A perfect date would be:**_

_**(a) a candlelight dinner (4)**_

_**(b) a night at the newest club (2)**_

_**(c) an evening watching the stars (5)**_

_**(d) a moonlight walk through the park (5)**_

Hmmm... I circle (c) and let my thought drift to it's 'sigh, Danny, sigh' state. My state of mind that holds all my favorite memories of Danny, and where I can picture his face instantly. I loved watching the stars with Danny, even when Tucker joined us. In all truth, Danny was the one who enjoyed it the most, Tucker and I did it because Danny asked us. Or, he gave me the 'puppy-dog pout' and bribed Tucker the first time. Now we do it for fun. He knows so much about the constellations and the legends that are intertwined with them. But the best part was that we could talk about everything and anything. Times like those formed the almost psychic connection we have.

**8. **_**His eye colour:**_

_**(a) brown (4)**_

_**(b) green (3)**_

_**(c) gray (2)**_

_**(d) blue (5)**_

_**(e) other or you don't know (1)**_

I smiled and circled (d), but before turning the page, a note under it caught my eye.

_**Brown eyes understanding and peace**_

_**Green eyes bravery and a fiery spirit**_

_**Gray eyes mystery and danger**_

_**Blue eyes innocence and passion**_

I blinked. I never knew that... though it makes sense. Danny's one of the most innocent people I knew and was very passionate about what he believed in. And when he was 'Inviso-Bill' (I inwardly snickered at the name the town had knighted him with), he was brave and never gave up. Both halves made me feel safe and warm, knowing he was there to help and protect me. I turned the page and read the question there.

**9. **_**He is:**_

_**(a) lovable, kind, sweet, and unpopular (4)**_

_**(b) hot, unfaithful, jerkish and popular (2)**_

I rolled my eyes. Definitely (a). And I wouldn't change that for the world. Better he be himself, then change who he was for people that didn't even care about him. I raised my eyebrow at the last question.

**10. **_**Before he became your boyfriend/ your crush he was:**_

_**(a) just a guy who asked you out (3)**_

_**(b) a hot, popular guy who fits in with your status (2)**_

_**(c) your best friend (5)**_

_**(d) a new friend that you liked immediately (4)**_

Obviously, Danny was my best friend. He always has been, as long as I could remember. I circled (c), then read the ending paragraph.

_**Now add up your points and see what your score is.**_

I quickly add them up. 50. A perfect score. Wait a minute, Goths don't get perfect scores. And definitely not on romance quizzes. I glance down and see what I got.

_**45-50: You are - **_

"And stop!" My head shoots up. I had forgotten we were in class. Though I'd never admit it out loud, I wanted to know my score.

"Mr. Fenton. Could you kindly tell us what your answer was?" I turn my head and unwillingly scowl. He probably was thinking about Paulina when he wrote it.

"Well, I got a score of 47," he said. I blinked, surprised. Either Danny was thinking about someone else, or the boys' quiz was extremely shallow.

"What was your answer?" Mrs. Greenley asked.

"Umm..." he looked down at his paper and read off it. "'What you consider as a perfect girlfriend is a good friend, someone you can trust with your life. You, instead of looking for a fling, are searching for a soul mate you can spend the rest of your life with. Likely the girl you pictured is your best friend, and you have learned the hard way that looks aren't as eternal and true as the heart underneath. Any girl you choose as your girlfriend should be thankful to have a guy like you,'" he finished. "Great. I'm a deep, romantic individual," he added sarcastically.

"Ms. Manson? Would you kindly read your score?" I looked up startled out of my thought by Mrs. Greenley. I picked up my paper and read the answer.

"'45-50: You are a Juliet searching for her Romeo. You already have the perfect guy pictured in your mind, and you are searching for Mr. Right. Whoever you have your eye on is either a true prince or you have been blinded by true love. Both you and your love are probably good friends and share a close bond.' Oh joy," I muttered under my breath.

Danny smiled at me and mouthed, 'That's my girl'. I couldn't hide my blush.

"Paulina, what did your answer say?"

* * *

"So, a 50 huh? Eh, I'm not surprised. I knew you'd get a high score," Danny spoke into the silence. I smiled up at the star-covered sky. Danny and I were doing our regularly scheduled 'star-watching'.

"Know what?" he continued. "One of our questions was our ideal date place."

"Really? Same with ours," I replied.

"I chose this."

"What?" I sat up, confused and hopeful. "You mean you chose 'an evening watching the stars'?"

"Why?" He sat up too. "Did you?"

I blushed. "Maybe."

Danny smiled and lay back down. "I can't believe what they wrote as our answers, though. I mean, a soul mate?"

I shrugged before lying down as well. "What, you don't believe in soul mates?"

He shrugged as well. "I don't know. Maybe. I haven't found mine yet." That hurt. I wanted to scream at him: _Hello! I am! Can't you see how much I love you? _But I kept quiet.

"So, Juliet, do you have anybody in mind to play as your Romeo?" he asked in his usual carefree manner.

"Well..." I swallowed and took a chance. Tucker was always telling me Danny loved me as well. "I did have this one guy in mind."

"Really? What's his name?"

I took a deep breath. "Inviso-Bill." I waited for a while. There was silence from Danny's end. I gulped and continued without looking at him. "Though I think his human side is much cuter and more suited for the part."

"Sam?" His voice was shy and nervous. "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"I might."

There was more silence. I bit my lip, worried about what what he would say. I sat up, ready to go, when he spoke up.

"When are auditions?"

"Huh?" I said brilliantly.

"For the part of Romeo. I mean," he sat up. "The quiz did say that every Juliet needs her Romeo."

"Why?" I whispered.

"I was thinking about trying out for the part." He looked over at me with those clear, blue eyes, and I could swear I was drowning.

"Well, I haven't picked a date yet," I played along as soon as I woke myself up. I noticed the space between us was slowly shrinking, causing my heart to beat faster. "I mean, I've had so many offers."

"I bet," he said, his voice soft and warm. I could tell he was moving towards me at a slightly faster pace than before.

"Think you'd be a good Romeo?" I ask as I tried to ignore the shivers going up and down my spine as he placed one of his hands over mine.

He nodded, placing his other hand behind my back. "I could do the balcony scene better than the original."

"Really," I drawled, wondering how on earth I was keeping a level head. I brought my head closer to his as blue surrounded me and drew me into their depths.

"Mmhmm," he murmured before our lips touched. I closed my eyes as his arms encircled my waist. I grabbed his shoulders and returned the kiss. A wonderful peace flowed through me, even though my skin burned wherever he touched. He gently bit my lip and I welcomed him in, bringing my arms about his neck. I lost thought as I drowned in his love.

Too soon we broke apart and as I held him while I caught my breath, he moved to my neck and began to leave his mark there. I sighed, finally happy and at peace with myself.

"Danny?" I moaned as he moved to a more sensitive part of my neck.

"Mmhmm?"

"I-I love you," I whispered. "So much."

I felt him smile the same smile I had fallen in love with before coming up and looking into my eyes. "I love you too, Sammy."

I smiled back at him, then hugged him again. "Maybe the perfect guy does exist," I whispered into his shoulder. His only response was to hold me tighter and closer than before. I closed my eyes and sighed with joy before drifting to sleep.

-END-


End file.
